The Laundry Room
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Before Daniel knew what hit him, he could hear Vala’s laugher. He then noticed that he was covered in white foamy bubbles. He wasn’t going to let her win, so he retaliated and threw some of them at her. Short, Funny, Cute, Daniel and Vala oneshot!


The Laundry Room

**Spoilers****: It takes place after 'Unending,' so anything up to and including 'Unending' is fair game, but there are mostly spoilers for 'Prometheus Unbound.' **

**When this idea popped into my head, I just had to write it down! Short, funny, and fluffy!! I hope you D/V shippers enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**xoDANIELxVALAxo**

**The Laundry Room**

Vala was sitting in Sam's lab (only because Daniel kicked her out of his office a while ago), while Same was working on her newest scientific experiment. Vala just watched as Sam typed various codes into her computer. After over an hour of just sitting there with her head in her hands, Sam finally stood up.

"That should be enough for a while." Sam sighed.

"Really?" Vala asked. Even though she was bored, if Sam left, she would have to find someone else to hang around with.

"Well, I've got some other things to do." Sam stated.

"Like what?" Vala asked, hoping that she's be able to tag along.

"I've got some everyday things like doing laundry, eating dinner." Sam said as she walked out of her lab.

Vala just stood there in the doorway, for a minute. A shocked expression soon came on to her face when she realized what Sam had just said to her. She ran down the hallway, opposite the way that Sam went, to go and find Daniel to tell him what new gossip she had heard.

**xoDANIELxVALAxo**

"I tell you Daniel, that's exactly what she said." Vala argued as she stood in front of Daniel's desk.

"Vala, I'm sure that Sam didn't say that she was going to 'go do General Landry like she does everyday.'" Daniel argued back, turning his attention back at the artifact SG-3 brought back that he was supposed to be translating. Instead though, he found himself being distracted by Vala; yet again. "Are you sure that she didn't say she's doing General O'Neill?"

"That's what I heard Daniel." Vala stated ignoring his last comment about O'Neill. She was getting annoyed because Daniel didn't believe her.

"Ok, Vala." Daniel agreed just so that she would leave him to translating the latest, exciting find. He hoped that she didn't catch his sarcasm…

"I'm sure that you don't agree with me Daniel." Vala said. "You just want me to leave, but you know what, I'm not leaving."

"Well, I am." Daniel said as he got up from his desk. Vala followed him out of the room as well.

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Daniel knew it was going to useless to try and make her leave (not that he really wanted her to anyway; but he wouldn't let her know that), so he let her follow him to his room, where he picked up his basket of dirty clothes.

"What is that?" Vala asked almost disturbingly.

"My…laundry" Daniel answered with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, _that's_ what Sam said." Vala stated to herself, not meaning for Daniel to hear her.

Daniel heard what Vala said despite her low tone of voice, and he now understood why she had gotten confused. "See, I told you that she wasn't _doing_ General Landry." Daniel laughed. He found her mistake to be rather cute.

"Well, when you're stuck on this base for your whole life, you never know…" Vala reasoned subtly alluding to Daniel that she never got off of the base except for "official business."

"Whatever you say Vala." Daniel smiled as the two of them walked down the hall into the part of the base with the showers and washing machines.

"Will you let me press the buttons?" Vala asked as though she was a small kid.

"Sure." Daniel responded. With that, Vala's entire face lit up with joy. He had come to notice that the tiniest things could make her flash her trademark smile.

Daniel loaded his clothes into the machine. He let Vala put in the detergent, and press the buttons.

"And now we wait." Vala said plainly as she went to go and sit on the opposite wall of the room. Daniel took the seat directly next to her, and they both waited.

**xoDANIELxVALAxo**

"I can't believe that you mistook 'Laundry' for 'Landry'." Daniel laughed.

"It was an innocent mistake Daniel." Vala argued back at him. She knew that he wasn't going to ever let this go.

"I guess you could mista-…" Daniel stopped mid-sentence. He noticed white foam start to appear out of the top of the washing machine.

"Vala…" Daniel said irritably.

"What?" Vala asked innocently.

"How much detergent did you put in the machine?"

"Not…a lot…" Vala smiled hoping that it would distract him from yelling at her. Now the soap was coming out of the machine pretty quickly, and considering that the room was so tiny, tehe soap was soon going to reach them.

Vala leaned down towards the floor, and picked up a handful of bubbles. She threw them at a very un-expecting Daniel.

Before Daniel knew what hit him, he could hear Vala's laugher. He then noticed that he was covered in white foamy bubbles. He wasn't going to let her win, so he retaliated and threw some of them at her.

Vala let out a soft scream, and got up off her seat to make her way towards the middle of the room where a lot of the bubbles were located. She then took another handful of the bubbles, and threw them at Daniel. She couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw his face again.

When Daniel got up and tried to get to Vala who was standing a couple of feet away from him, he slipped on the bubbles. Vala held out her hand to try and stop him from falling, which backfired. Daniel ended up on his back on the floor, with Vala on top of him.

Vala took advantage of the fact that she was on top of Daniel. If she would've known that it would only take a couple of bubbles, she would've overloaded the washing machine long ago. She sat upright, took the front of his shirt, and pulled him into the sitting position.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" Vala whispered in Daniel's ear. She could hardly control the excitement that threatened to leak out in her voice.

"It certainly does." Daniel agreed thinking back to the day on the deck of the Prometheus. They had beaten the crap out of each other, he had called her a 'fruitcake,' and she kissed him. This time was different though; they had an all-out bubble war, and it was him that leaned in and kissed Vala lightly on the lips; pulling away after a couple of seconds so he could see what her response would be. When he pulled away, all he could see was the glimmer in her brown eyes, and the trademark million dollar smile on her face.

"Daniel…" Vala whispered as she closed her eyes leaned in for another kiss. She had been waiting so long to finally kiss Daniel again; and this time he actually wanted to kiss her as well! Vala didn't have to be told to deepen the kiss; she allowed Daniel's soft tongue access to her mouth, not wanting to miss a second of this. The only thing that stopped her from kissing him was the bubbly taste entering her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the laundry was soon converted into a white bubbly wonderland.

"Isn't this lovely." Daniel added sarcastically as he wiped his mouth trying to get the taste of the bubbles out of it. He tried to stand up, but just then remembered that Vala was straddling him.

"We should probably move." Daniel suggested.

"Yeah." Vala agreed not breaking eye contact with Daniel. "We should really wash these bubbles off…"

Daniel recognized that mischievous smile on Vala's face, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yours or mine?" Daniel whispered into her ear.

**xoDANIELxVALAxo**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to leave a nice review!!**

**Nicole **


End file.
